The Thunder Cats Wiki:Characters/Guidelines
The succeeding points are some general guidelines that are to be upheld when creating, writing, or merely editing character articles. General Style *Articles shall be written in English language, with UK spelling. *Articles shall be encyclopedic in content, and shall written in present tense with a non-bias tone, mentioning all aspects of the topic while keeping opinions out of the article. *Citations are required in order to be highly graded in several areas. They will be listed below where necessary. **References shall be listed with the chapter number from the official website. *Create links for any article names that appear in the article. **Take caution to prevent double links in one article body. *Names should be held with appropriate capitalization as they appear on the official website. *Use cat terms. *On the talk page of every character article, place the template with the appropriate grade. Article Layout All character articles must follow a specific formula, as listed below. Featured Articles If an article is currently featured, or was previously featured, the templates or {PreFeature}} will be used, respectively. Main Quote This is optional, as not all character articles have quotes. However, if one or more are found, pick the best one and use the . Please note that quotes with multiple speakers cannot be used. Charinfo or LocaInfo Depending, either the or template will be used. If a character box is needed, the former will be used. If a location box is needed (ex. Sunshine Church, not Kansas as a whole), the latter will be used. These templates contain the main information, affiliations, relatives, and book appearances. Breaks and links must be included in these, not the enter spaces, otherwise it breaks. To add a link in a box, just add and around the text to link. The character art of the character should be used. If it has not been drawn yet, please use File:Noimage.png until it is added. Only images by the author may be used!! Description All character articles need a verified, spoiler-freeThis excludes Chloe description describing their looks and gender. Every piece of the description must be spoil-free and cited. If the author makes a mistake on the cat's appearance, use first appearance unless otherwise discussed. SpoilerStart Place the template in between the description and the history. History and AppearancesEdit This makes up the bulk of every character article. Under a level two heading titled "Season (season no.)", document, in present tense, the character's history. The series must go in this order: *In the Super Editions **The order of these books should be Sunny's Secret and Tia & Nia's Immortal *In the Season 1 *In the Season 2 *In the Season 3 Place these exact phrases in level two headings in this order. Then, place the books under their respective headings in order of release except the Super Editions with level three headings. The book headings should be linked to their articles. Write the character's history under each book title. When writing the history, do not include any bias opinions of the character. Keep a formal tone and make sure the history flows clearly and every appearance is included. Do not include quotes in the history. There is a separate section for quotes. Be careful not to write so much that focus is taken off of the subject of the article. There should be one empty line in between each paragraph. If a character does not appear at all, do not include the book. Trivia Under a level two heading titled "Trivia", list all interesting facts of the character. This includes heritage, author mistakes regarding gender or appearance, information revealed in an author chat, or any other unique facts about the cat. These should be marked by bullet points. Do not add trivia unless a reliable reference can be added. Character Art Images should only be added if a transparent version is up and by Catatouille101. A substitute image should be used if none are available, and not scene clips. SpoilerEnd Place the right before the References and Citations section. References and Citations Under this section, place the < references / > (no spaces), and nothing else. This will automatically create a list of references and citations that were placed throughout the article. Housekeeping The following tasks are to be carried out regularly throughout the project. Concerns List Any user who feels that an article has issues that should be publicized should add it to the concerns list located on the characters project page. The characters on this list are sorted by alphabetically. Moving and Creating Pages When a new book is released, it is almost guaranteed that new characters will be introduced and/or characters may have new relatives, relationships or conflictions. When a whole new character is introduced, create a new page for the character, including the appropriate sections, and comment on TheNightCats ' page, alerting them to protect it. If a character experiences a name change, the article should be moved to the appropriate title. Creating Disambiguation Pages When multiple characters or group/series are known by the same name at any point in their lives or the novels, disambiguation pages must created to specify which is which. For example, the River of Dreams is a book and a location . First, move or create pages as necessary so that each character has a different article name. (i.e. River of Dreams (Book) vs. River of Dreams (Location) ). Use abbreviations such as (TC) for Thunder Cats, (SB) for Silver Bullet or (Trv) for travelling group to distiguish the characters from each other. If the page that falls into this disambiguation is a former name of a character create a redirect using the abbreviation. Next, create a list containing every page that falls under this disambiguation. Include , and a brief, distinguishing description of each, character, like so: River of Dreams . Creating Redirects For the most part, redirects are created automatically when a page is moved, but there are times when redirects need to be created manually. Create the page, and paste the following coding on the page: #REDIRECT Article Name Featured Articles A book and a character will post a featured article once a month. A featured article is an article that is exceptionally outstanding and can represent the hard work each project is doing. Article Nominations To nominate an article, send a message to TheNightCats' page and in the final week, two polls will be set up to vote on. If one of your articles doesn't meet the criteria below, try fixing it, but don't just nominate an article and leave and expect someone else to fix it, please. There are several rules for nominating an article: *A nomination may only consist of one article. *A nomination cannot be a stub. *An article cannot be nominated if it's been nominated previously. References & Citations